Blue Roses and Pink Cheeks
by TeraSpawn
Summary: Sirius and Remus. Need I say more? There's an illustration, but it won't make sense until you've read it. Okay?


Blue Roses and Pink Cheeks

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Sirius strode down the corridor with a face like thunder, scattering frightened first-years in his wake.

Remus turned around placidly.

"Is there a problem, Sirius?"

"You are the twattiest twat that ever twatted, did you know that?"

"I wasn't aware of it, no..."

Sirius grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him behind a handy statue.

"The next time you and the boys decide to set me up on a blind date," he hissed, "please make sure the other person isn't _Narcissa_."

"That's not who we-"

"Liar! She was the only one left in the common room last night when you set the time. _And she was wearing a blue rose_."

"It's just a coincidence, Padfoot. And the blind date's meant to be _tonight_."

"Oh... Well, that's good, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm related to her in some way."

"Now you're making me late for class. I'll talk to you later, idiot."

"Fine..."

-------

"James!"

He looked up and cast his eyes around the empty room. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the parchment in front of him.

"James!" Remus stepped out from the shadows, scowling

"Sorry, mate, didn't see you there." He smiled happily, glad of an excuse to shirk his Arithmancy homework.

"James, I can't go through with this." The young werewolf perched on the edge of the desk and clenched his fists.

"The blind date thing?" He nodded. "Well, you have to now."

"I don't _have_ to. I can still back out."

"If you do, _I'll_ tell Sirius."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I've just eaten seventeen sugar quills. I'd do just about anything right now."

"Seventeen?"

"New school record."

"Congratulations. You're a bastard."

"Evans said exactly the same thing to me yesterday..."

"Goodbye, James."

"G'dluck!"

Remus grunted. _Some good luck would be rather helpful at this point_, he thought ruefully.

-------

"Remus..."

"Sirius, I'm busy, alright?"

"You're not busy, you're reading."

"That counts as 'busy' in my world."

"Tough. I need to talk to you."

Remus put down his book and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go on this blind date."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm gay." Sirius stopped short, and blinked. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but I was planning to come up with some dastardly excuse. I'm usually so good at those."

"Yes, that's true. Are you serious?"

"...Serious Black, that's my name..."

"Tee hee hoddle ha. Your hilariousness never ceases to amaze me."

"I've been told that."

There was an awkward silence. Remus started to blush.

"Remus..."

"What?"

"You're going pink."

This was, unfortunately, rather undeniable, but that didn't stop him trying.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're bloody turning beetroot."

"It's warm in here."

"Liar. You're embarrassed about something. Do you have a problem with me being.... you know..."

"Gay? No, not a problem."

"Something other than a problem?"

"No... It's nothing."

"It's never nothing. Your face just _screams_ 'something'."

"Well, that's a rather impressive skill. Remind me to teach my other body parts to do that."

"Remus! If you don't tell me this second I will pin you down and tickle you until you confess."

The young werewolf paused, considering.

"And not in a good way."

"There are good ways to tickle?"

"You'd be amazed..." Sirius raised a naughty eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll tell you. No, better, I'll show you."

"Show me wh-" Sirius was cut short, finding it a little difficult to talk when his friend's lips were preventing his from moving. His naughty eyebrow went down, abashed, and his eyes were suddenly drawn to the blue rose lying beside him.

Remus pulled away when he felt the other boy's lack of response. If possible, he blushed more.

"I- Sorry." He stood up, ready to bolt.

"As well you should be. You just ruined one of the best, most intricate plans I've ever had."

"You - what?"

"I was going to seduce you. Brilliantly. I have a list and everything." He pulled out a crumpled bit of parchment.

The young werewolf sat down again, and read it, doing the Remus Lupin version of a smirk, which was a lot gentler and more pleasant than most.

"You wrote it in pink ink. On pink paper."

"It's pencil crayon, not ink. And I had no other colours left."

"That's a lie."

"Yes. However, it's not as pink as your face."

"Few things are, or so I'm told."

"You obviously didn't see Prongs last week when Evans gave him a slap."

"He went pink?"

"Hideously."

"Hm." There was a comfortably uncomfortable silence.

"PadsI'msorryIkissedyouIdidn'tmeanto," said Remus in one breath. He was fuchsia by this point.

"I think you did, Moony." Sirius was grinning broadly, and didn't seem at all flustered.

"Does this mean you're not going to try and seduce me now?"

"No, but it means it'll be easier."

And then there was more kissing, and only a little bit of tickling.

The End

Author's Notelet :: I stole someone's idea for the whole list thing - mucho sorry, I just thought it was a nice thought (and very organised)


End file.
